Walls of Jericho
by RockyWench
Summary: So what has Nick's babysitter been up to lately? Thanks to CSIJaina! Later chapters may be a higher rating.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This is my first story, please be kind! Special thanks to my Beta CSIJaina!

The Walls of JerichoChapter 1

"Ok kids. It's going to be a long night. So here we go. Greg, there is a 402A on S. Pecos Rd. Riley; I need you to head over to Hildebrand for a 406. The addresses are on the assignment slips. Nick, you and I have a 419, possibly a suicide." Catherine wasn't sure if she wanted it to be a suicide or not in this case. _Neither option was particularly pleasant_. Catherine thought to herself. "If you need me call. Ready to go Nick."

Catherine grabbed her jacket off the chair and was out the door before any of then could say anything. Nick stood and stretched. "Well, good luck to both of you tonight. And be careful." Nick put his jacket on and turned to the two younger CSI's. "You both have my number too." With a wink Nick was out the door to catch up with Catherine.

"What did he mean by that?" Riley stood and threw her cup away.

"Well, here's the deal," Greg grinned. "When I was a CSI Level 1 like some people." Said Greg throwing Riley an exaggerated wink, "and started working my own cases, I sometimes had questions. So what I would do was call Nick or W…. Anyway, he would give me an idea of what to do. He never came right out and told me mind you. But it was a big help knowing that Nick would point me in the right direction, but I had to figure out what to do on my own. It sure kept me from looking foolish sometimes."

"Oh, so Nick doesn't think I can handle this because you couldn't. Interesting!" Riley snickered as she walked past Greg and out the door.

"That wasn't what I meant Riley! Riley, hey Riley wait up! I want to clear this up!" Greg jogged after her. When he caught up to her at the locker room Riley couldn't contain her laughter any longer. "Got ya!" And with that she disappeared into the locker room leaving a miffed Greg Sanders standing with his mouth hanging open for all to see.

NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI** NICK**CSI** NICK**CSI** NICK**CSI** NICK**CSI**

"Hey Cath, I'll drive." Nick called to her as she crossed the parking lot towards her Denali. Since Grissom had left Catherine had taken over most of the driving. It made sense when she was with Riley or Greg.

"Umm…. Not tonight Nick. I just feel like driving." Catherine wasn't sure what shape either was going to be in once they arrived at the scene. And she knew Nick didn't like other people driving his Denali.

Nick wondered to himself what he might have done to make Catherine mad. Normally when they rode together she let him drive without question. _Geeze, this case must be getting to her already._ Nick thought. _Maybe I should keep an eye on her tonight._

The ride to the scene was accomplished in complete and apprehensive silence. Each worried about how the case was going to affect the other.

When they pulled up to the house Nick was only slightly impressed with the house itself. The thing that caught the bird lover in him was the number of bird feeders, birdhouses and shrubbery to entice the feathered creatures to the yard. Nick was wonder struck with it.

"You coming Nick?" Catherine was already half way across the front lawn and grinning at his boyish like admiration.

"Oh, yeah. Right here!" He cringed as he reached her after several large steps. Slightly self-conscious from his lack of concentration up to this point.

Jim Brass had walked up to Catherine as the two were approaching. "Cath, Nick. He's inside." Nick couldn't remember the last time he had seen Brass look so physically ill at a crime scene. Purposefully pushing the thought of Warrick's death to the back of his mind.

They mutely followed Brass inside; neither one looking forward to what was about to be shown to them. It took a lot to make a seasoned cop like Brass look like a rookie who had just seen his first body.

As they reached the second floor the officers standing in front of the open bedroom door stepped gratefully aside. Nick and Catherine didn't miss the look that passed between the two officers. In fact they took a moment to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

From the door they could see a twin bed that was neatly made with a dark blue comforter. Next to that was a small nightstand done in a dark walnut. The walls were painted in a softer blue with various posters here and there. Nick was the first to step into the room. To his right was a small desk with a laptop open. He would save that to take to Archie. So far the room looked like a typical boys room. _It's a kid! No wonder Cath is on edge tonight!_ Nick barley had the thought processed when he turned to his left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I got my feet wet and had a couple of good reviews. Thank you very much! As before I own nothing. And CSIJaina rocks! I must apologize though. My hard drive cooked and it took me a while to get it back from the repair shop. I have a few more chapters written and will post as soon as I get them beta'd!

Chapter 2

"Vic is ten year old Nickoli St. James. Mother found him about an hour ago."

What Nick saw seemed surreal. He barely made out what Brass had said as his subconscious mind tried to convince his conscious mind that this was real. This innocent little boy was laying on the floor of his bedroom in a puddle of his own blood his dark hair shimmering with the still wet blood from his wrists. Next to his body someone had written a message. Nick stepped closer with his camera ready. As he crouched down he could make out what was written. Nick's blood turned to ice as he read the bloody note. '_She wouldn't stop hurting me_'._ Though Nick didn't realize at first it was only a momentary flashback. As he looked into the brown eyes of Nickoli._

Catherine had been getting some family information from Brass while Nick started taking pictures when it dawned on her that she hadn't heard him take even the first photo yet. Catherine stepped into the room and saw Nick still crouching next to the boy. "Nick, how's it coming?" Nick didn't respond; didn't move. Catherine stepped closer to him and looked over his shoulder. From the portion of the message visible to her she couldn't quite make out what it said, but the thought of this small child leaving a message in his own blood nearly tore her heart out.

She gently placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, why don't you let me take the inside? You can take the outside," she coaxed. A split second later Catherine was nearly knocked off her feet, the surprise at Nick's sudden bolt for the door evident on her face.

Nick managed to make it just outside of the yellow tape before his breakfast made a return appearance. He remained kneeling for several minutes as he waited for the shaking to stop. After a few minutes he was able to compose himself and begin processing the outside. The lack of evidence so far was disheartening, but instead of letting that distract him, he increased his efforts. The last thing he wanted was to go back in that house. It was all he could do to keep from a full-blown panic attack as it was. He could pass the vomiting off as something he ate. A panic attack would be a different story.

About a half-hour later Nick could see Catherine coming out of the house. Deciding he wouldn't fool her by looking busy when he didn't have a single piece of evidence to show for it, he packed his kit up and headed for the Denali.

"Nothing outside, I take it?" Catherine queried tightly.

"No," was Nick's equally tight reply. He was waiting for the chewing-out he knew was coming for his behavior inside.

A terse, "Let's get back to the lab," was all he received for his worries.

The drive back was in strained silence. His nerves ready to shatter, Nick decided on a pre-emptive strike. "Cath, I'm sorry about back there." No reply. That couldn't be good. "I know I freaked a little bit in the bedroom. But I promise Cath, I have it under control now and I can still work this case with you." He hoped he sounded more confident in his last statement than he felt.

"You won't get through this case any less damaged than I will, Nick," Catherine replied in a strained tone.

Nick looked over in time to see Catherine wipe a mutinous tear rolling down her cheek. Somehow knowing this was going to be hard on her as well only made him feel worse.

"Hey Catherine, Nick, how's the case?" Riley glided down the hall towards her and Nick.

"Just terrific. How's your burglary?" Catherine inquired abruptly.

Riley decided to play it straight this time. "It looks like the gardener did it, or at least knows who did. He was the only one besides their extended family, who live out of state, that knew they were going to be out of town yesterday. Just waiting on the uniforms to bring him in for questioning."

Catherine and Nick were staring blankly at her. "I think I'll go check on my prints now." Riley slipped past them and hurried to the print lab, a little confused by their demeanor.

Nick and Catherine went separate directions to drop off their evidence in DNA, prints and AV. Both of them gave just the necessary information to each technician before hurrying out of the respective labs.

Nick held the door for Catherine as they entered the break room a few minutes later. Greg was seated on the couch and waved as they came in. "Hey Cath, thanks for letting me run with this one solo. I am so gonna bust this guy! He left evidence of the accelerant all over the place! And he even left several very good prints and…" Greg frowned as he actually looked at Nick and  
Catherine for the first time since they came into the room. "Tell ya what, I'm just gonna go find something to do someplace else. If either of you need to talk just let me know, but for now I'm out of here." And with that Greg did a quick exit stage right out of the room.

Greg went up to reception and snuck some paper, a marker and tape from the desk to fashion a makeshift 'Keep Out' sign for the break room. As he was placing it on the door he looked in on his friends. They both looked spent, and it was still early in the shift. He had heard from the officers at his scene that theirs was an apparent suicide of a young boy. He felt bad for both of them and would do whatever he could to make it as easy on them as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I own Nothing, Hope you are enjoying so far. The Walls of Jericho

Chapter 3

"Well, I hate to say it but this break is over," Catherine stated after about twenty minutes of them both sitting on the couch staring at the floor. "Brass has the parents over at the station. He's waiting on us to start the interview."

Nick sighed heavily and stood up. He reached a hand out to Catherine who took it willingly. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, then nodded and turned to make their way to the police station.

When they arrived Brass was standing outside the interrogation room waiting on them. "How are you two holding up?" He could tell from their grave expressions that this was already eating at both of them. Not that he could blame them. It took all of his will power not to stop by his office and finish off a bottle of scotch he had tucked away in the back of one of his drawers.

Catherine gave a pained half smile.

"Let's just get it over with," Nick responded.

Brass agreed with a nod and they entered the room in silence. Nick took the seat closest to the door, remembering his earlier reaction. He didn't want to trample his friends if he needed to make another hasty retreat. Catherine sat in the middle, with Brass in the seat to the far right.

Across from them sat Nickoli Sr. and Nanette St. James. They both had obviously been crying, but it appeared that they had calmed some for the time being. Brass cleared his throat before he began. "Mr. & Mrs. St. James, we are very sorry for your loss. We do have some questions for you though. Your son Nickoli-"

"Nicky," Nanette interrupted. Brass could see Nick bristle out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course, Nicky. Was Nicky acting differently lately? Maybe being defiant or acting out, bad grades, anything like that?"

"Do you people seriously think we wouldn't have done something if we had seen any of those things happening? What kind of irresponsible parents do you think we are?" Nickoli roared at them, his face now an angry red.

"It doesn't take an irresponsible parent for your son to be…" Catherine grabbed Nick's forearm before he could finish his sentence. She didn't have to look at him to know what he was going to say.

"Mr. & Mrs. St. James, we aren't trying to accuse or blame anybody here. Please, we are trying to find out what would make your son hurt himself like he did. As a parent I can't even begin to know how you feel. But as a parent I also know I would want to get to the bottom of it." Catherine turned a sad smile to the St. James's.

"I'm sorry," Nickoli continued. "It's just that, so many people today are blaming everything on bad parents. But we do the best we can. We love our son. We give him everything he needs. And some things he doesn't. But it doesn't matter, does it? He wasn't happy. And he… he…" The tenuous control that Nickoli had on his emotions was suddenly lost.

Nick was only half-heartedly listening to Nickoli's sudden breakdown. "Mrs. St. James, the umm, message your son left. It indicated that a female hurt him. Can you give us a list of any women or girls that Nickoli… Nicky had contact with, even if it was only once. Anybody at all, a teacher, a family member, even a babysitter maybe…. It could be very important." Nick nearly choked on the word babysitter.

"I can tell you right now, Nickoli is home schooled. Our relatives all live out of state and we just have the live-in sitter. She lives with us during the week. That's why she wasn't there earlier. She was at her home for the weekend."

"Thank you. Catherine will take her name and information. Will y'all excuse me…" Nick was just shy of sprinting out the door. Catherine contemplated going after him for a second but decided against it. Instead she took down the babysitter's information.

"Thank you, Mr. & Mrs. St. James. I have one more thing I need from you before you go. To determine what does and what doesn't belong in your house, we will need your fingerprints and your DNA." Catherine braced herself for the outburst that normally took place at this request.

"Of course, and please, Ms. Willows, find out who destroyed our little boy." It was Nanette who spoke for them both again, having placed a gently restraining hand on her husband's arm before he could protest Catherine's request. "You see I work in the medical industry, so I understand the importance. And I will explain it to Nickoli so he understands it is really necessary."

Catherine nodded with relief as she pulled out the needed supplies from her kit. After she was finished she excused herself and left them with Brass. After about half an hour of searching, she finally found Nick in her office. The door was closed and the lights were off. He was doing a hell of a job hiding; she had passed her office at least three times during her search.

"Felling better?" she asked him as she skirted her way into the office before anyone could flag her down.

"Not 'till this case is over. Maybe then. Did you get the name of the… Did you get the name?" _It was thirty years ago man why can't you say that word?_

"Yes. She's about 50, brown hair, green eyes. Oh, and she has a birthmark near her right eye. Her name is…"

"Alison Jericho," Nick interrupted in a raspy whisper. His eyes locked on Catherine's as all the color left his face. Suddenly he couldn't breath. She was sitting on him. Touching him. Hurting him. He wanted so badly to cry out but he couldn't get enough air. She wouldn't stop. It seemed to last for days. He couldn't move, couldn't cry out, couldn't breath! The darkness slowly closed in on him as her face swam in and out of his sight.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

When Nick opened his eyes half an hour later he was on the couch in Catherine's office. She and Doc Robbins were standing over him. Catherine had a cool cloth on his forehead. "How are you doing, Nick?" Catherine asked, as Nick looked around a little confused.

At first he didn't know if he'd be able to talk. His throat was on fire. "Better?" Nick asked, not sure what had happened. He was talking to Catherine one minute, and then flat on his back on her couch the next.

"You had a bit of a panic attack, Nick. I was glad to see you still keep some of your meds in your locker, just in case. It's a wise if not a hard choice to make." It was Doc Robbins that had his attention now. "Would you like some water? You sound a little hoarse." Nick took the proffered water. Doc Robbins didn't feel there was any need to tell Nick that he had been screaming while he was out of it. _Knowing Nick he'd be too embarrassed to finish the shift_, Doc Robbins thought to himself.

"Thanks for the help, Doc. I think we have it now." Catherine needed to talk to Nick in private and hoped that Doc Robbins wouldn't be hurt by her request.

"Not a problem. Before I go though, I finished the prelim on your suicide. The sexual assault kit was positive. Oh, and one other thing. I also noticed hesitation marks on the wrists. I'm not going to place a cause of death yet, but on the surface it does look like a suicide. Stop by later and I'll give you the report." With that Doc left to return to the morgue.

"It's her, isn't it?" Catherine asked as she sat in a chair next to the couch.

Nick sat up on the couch, swinging his legs over the edge to let them greet the floor. "Yeah," he responded, staring at his feet. Catherine waited to see if he would say more. "I'm not a little boy anymore. She can't hurt me anymore."

"So why are you letting her twist you up like this, Nick?" Catherine couldn't understand. If he knew that she couldn't hurt him why was he such a mess?

"She hurt other kids. Kids I could have saved if I had told someone before. If I had told before, Nickoli would still be alive. He'd be a happy little ten-year-old boy. He would still have innocence on his side. How many more do you think she's hurt in the thirty years that I've kept this secret, Catherine?" The ramifications became all too clear to him as he looked to Catherine for an answer. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Nick, I can't answer that. But I can tell you that you didn't do anything wrong. You were a child yourself. An innocent, victimized child. I know you hate the word victim when it's about you, but it's true. I can tell you that I am here to support you with whatever you decide to do. If you want to keep this to yourself, I'm there with you. If you want to bring this to light, I'll be right beside you. Whatever you decide, Nick, I'm right here." Catherine had stopped trying to catch the tears streaming down her face.

Nick wiped the shed tears from his own face, and then pulled Catherine into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Cath. You don't know how much that means to me." They remained that way until both had shed their load of tears.

"Ok, now I need to go do some damage control." She winked at Nick.

"Damage control? For what?" It was Nick's turn to not understand.

"Well, it seems that there was a little bit of screaming going on in here. And I don't know about you, but I don't want people thinking we've got a little "somethin' somethin'" going on. So, I recommend we go with this: You were having a rough moment with all that's been going on and I recommended some scream therapy. Sound good?" Catherine smiled at him.

"Sorry. You sure you don't want them to think…" Nick grinned.

"No!" Catherine retorted in mock embarrassment.

Catherine reached the door just as Ecklie opened it. "What is this I hear about a, a tryst of some kind going on in here?" The highly-strung man was beyond red with fury.

"Conrad, now really. Do you believe all the rumors you hear? It's just that Nick and I are on a very trying case involving a young boy. Nick was getting stressed so I recommended he try a screaming technique I had heard works pretty well. There was no tryst. You really need to get out more or something," she said, giving Ecklie a serious 'mom look'.

Ecklie did a quick double take, looking at Nick who appeared to be calm and Catherine who was chastising him. "Well, next time… Next time let me know in advance." With that he exited slamming the door.

Catherine turned to Nick who was trying hard not to laugh. When he saw her hiding a laugh of her own he couldn't hold it any longer. They laughed for several minutes. Then the truth of the matter once again slapped Nick in the face.

"Yeah, well this was fun while it lasted. Now, when are we picking her up?" Nick sighed.

"We aren't." Catherine half groaned as she looked at the new text on her cell. "The address she gave is bogus. It's an empty lot."

"Then where does she live on the weekends?" Nick pondered. "We need to do a background on her now!" Nick was up and heading for the door. Catherine just cleared out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! I am submitting the next few chapters at least un-betad. Please let me know {kindly ;)} of any corrections or suggestions.Chapter 4

"Jack, come on man! You know you still owe me." Nick looked up as Catherine stepped into the break room. "I knew I could count on you. Tell Anna I send my love, and be safe. You have my cell number right? Great, I'll talk to you soon."

Catherine's quizzical look was all it took for Nick to explain the call. "My old partner from Dallas, I have him running a background on her from their end. He owes me so he's gonna do it 'no questions asked' as re-payment."

"Sounds like a start. I've got Brass working on it from this end." Catherine stated as she poured a cup of coffee for both of them. "So, have you decided how you want to handle this?" It didn't go un-noticed by Catherine that Nick practically fell into the chair he was standing by.

"I don't want anymore to come out than has to. I feel like enough of a louse already for not coming forward all those years ago. I don't know if I can handle the whole world knowing my responsibility in all of this." Nick explained to Catherine.

"Well, my pep talk about your lack of responsibility for what has happened I'll save. But you know, Nick it will come. How do you want to explain the background we'll be getting from Dallas PD?"

"Do you think Brass will believe me if I tell him it's just a person I remember coming across in Dallas?"

"Not likely, but I doubt he'll let on." Nick cocked an eyebrow in question at Catherine. "Nick, Brass thinks a lot of you. He wouldn't pry. But he would know there's more to it than that." Nick nodded in understanding.

"So, how about we check on the DNA, we should know if we have a hit by now." Nick rose, throwing his coffee cup in the trash untouched. Catherine followed him out.

"Mandy, what do we have on that DNA we left with you?" Catherine entered the lab all business.

"Well, it's female, from the hormone levels I would say she is in the early stages of menopause. So maybe 40-45 years old. Don't know if that helps, but it's all I can give you. There's no match in CODIS. Sorry." Mandy could feel the heaviness that her report left on the two CSI's. She wanted to be of more help, but she couldn't.

"Nick Stokes?" A messenger stood in the open doorway.

"Yeah?" Nick stepped over to the man.

"I need you to sign for this please." The man held out an electronic signature box to Nick. After Nick signed the man handed him a manila, letter-sized envelope.

"Thanks." Nick mumbled as he took the package. "I'll be in the break room Cath." Nick let out in a rushed tone as he stepped around the deliveryman. The man smiled at the two women politely and left.

"What's up with Nick tonight?" Mandy asked, a little put off by his abrupt departure. Then turned to see what Catherine's response would be, only to find herself alone. Catherine had darted out the other door almost as soon as Nick had exited.

Nick sat at his desk staring at the envelope. He knew that handwriting. He had received letters from her occasionally after the "event" as Nick's brain categorized what had happened all those years ago. _"How did she find me?" _Nick racked his brain trying to think of anyway he knew of that she could have gotten information on him. He knew his family hadn't. She was a one-time sitter. She wasn't a friend of his sisters; she wasn't an old girlfriend of his brother. But there it was, the proof that she had found him. Had she just found him, or has she been keeping up on his accomplishments. Nick's heart skipped a beat. Had she been stalking him?

Catherine found him staring at his desk. She watched him for several minutes as his face shifted through several emotions. The mother in her couldn't watch anymore. Catherine placed a hand on Nicks shoulder. This did not have the effect she had anticipated.

Nick jumped up and tripped over his chair, unceremoniously falling on his ass, and began to hyperventilate. Catherine stepped in front of Nick and took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Nick! Nick it's me! It's Cath. Nick; you have to slow your breathing down. Come on Nick. That's it, slower, slower."

Nick slowly got his breathing under control. After a few minutes Nick looked at Catherine and then at his chair. "You really shouldn't sneak up on a guy you know?" Nick gave Catherine a half grin as she helped him up off of the floor.

Once seated at his desk again, Nick explained about the handwriting. "I remember her handwriting. She wrote me a few times before I graduated high school. I never read the letters. But I can still remember her handwriting from the addresses on the envelope. How did she find me Cath?" Nick's voice quivered slightly as he looked over at Catherine, his eyes as big as saucers.

The mother bear in Catherine wanted to hunt this vile thing down and pierce it's heart with a pitchfork. The CSI supervisor, however, wanted the answer to that question too. "I don't know Nick, not yet anyway. But _we will find out!_"

Nick blew out the breath he had been holding. "Well, I guess I better read this one hadn't I?" Nick slipped on a pair of gloves and carefully cut the end of the envelope off. He then slid the note out of it. Nick slowly unfolded the single piece of paper that came out, swallowing the lump that was growing in his throat.

_**Dear Nicky,**_

_** Oh, how I've missed you. I have seen the handsome, strong man you turned into. I look forward to having you all to myself again.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**A.J. **_

__Nick sat staring at the letter, his stomach roiled as his ears could hear Alison's voice saying the words as he read them. "Not again…." Nick groaned as he bolted for the men's room.

Nick finished dry heaving and splashed cold water on his face. "Come on man. Get it together or you're never gonna be able to get through this case." Nick chastised himself. He took a couple of cleansing breaths as he dried his face. Nick checked his appearance in the mirror. He'd looked better, but he could pass it off as being tired to most anybody that might ask.

Nick headed back to his office. Catherine was waiting for him. "For your own sanity Nicky, you have to decide if and who you are going to let know." A knot twisted up in her stomach as she saw Nick flinch slightly at being called Nicky. She made a mental note to refrain from using it for a while.

Nick stared at his feet for a few minutes while he considered his co-workers responses. He wanted to tell her that nobody needed to know. That it was his secret, his shame and it was hard enough dealing with the fact that she knew. He wanted to run and hide from the world. But he knew that he wouldn't. "Greg, Brass and Mandy." Nick rasped just above a whisper. Then he turned and left the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! Again this is an un-betad chapter. I hope you are all still enjoying the story.Chapter 5

Catherine called Brass, asking him to come by the lab ASAP. She made sure to keep Greg close by. She left Mandy to her work until the others were both available.

Mandy walked into Catherine's office with a confused look on her face. "Catherine, I don't have any pending tests for you. Are you sure you meant to page me?" Mandy was even more confused seeing Brass and Greg already seated in the office.

"Yes, Mandy, I meant to page you. Please, take a seat." Catherine motioned to the last empty chair in the room. As Mandy took her seat Catherine began. "I know you are all a little confused by Nick's behavior lately. So Nick asked me to give the three of you this information. Keep in mind this is confidential and _**will not be repeated**_ to any other person anywhere, ever. Unless you get direct approval from Nick himself. Is that clear?" Catherine looked at each of them sternly as they nodded in return. "Good." Catherine took a deep breath as she took her own seat.

"This case Nick and I are working on is a lot bigger than it appears. The woman who has been committing these crimes is from Nick's past. When Nick was nine, he was assaulted by a babysitter." With a raised hand Catherine squelched the three sets of pending questions. "Please, I don't know the exact details. I just know it was a one-time thing. Nick has never told anybody about it, not even his parents, until he and I had that case with the un-ethical therapist and the 15 year old boy." She got three simultaneous head nods at their recollection of the case. "This woman came to Las Vegas for Nick. She is the same woman who assaulted him all those years ago. It looks like she has been keeping tabs on him. And from the message she sent tonight, I believe she is going to try to take him. Or at the very least, hurt him again. I think Nick has come to the same conclusion."

They sat in shock for a few minutes. Brass was the first to speak. "I'll set up a guard detail right now." Brass started to get up. Catherine just shook her head and motioned for him to sit back down.

"I would like nothing better. But, if we do, Nick gets put under the microscope again. I don't think he could handle that right now on top of his well-kept secret coming to light. I will take extra precautions and make sure he isn't alone. But, we have to do this low key. If Ecklie finds out, Nick will be off the case. Nick needs this closure. He deserves it."

Greg stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Catherine asked incredulously.

"He's alone right now. I'm going to go find him." And with that Greg left the office. Greg's mind was spinning from all the reactions he had witnessed out of Nick in certain situations making complete sense suddenly. "_How could he work those cases_?" Greg wondered. He still had trouble dealing with beatings and explosions, and his traumatic experience was in adulthood when his mind could accept that people could be evil. But Nick had been just a kid, how could he have come to grips with something like that at such a young age. Greg needed to find Nick.

* * *

Nick found a bench that was set back from the sidewalk, hidden in shadows, and he waited for the fallout. He really didn't want to tell anybody. He never meant to tell Catherine. It just came out. Now he had to deal with his co-workers, his extended family knowing his repulsive secret. He figured Greg would want to know details. He was still a lab geek at heart and facts were his passion. And he was sure that Greg would be repulsed by the information. Greg would never want to be friends with him again, Nick was sure of it.

Mandy would be more protective. But she was kind of like Sarah in that she did it discreetly. Or would she be so disappointed in him for not telling that she would shut him out as well?

He was most worried about Brass' reaction. He was kind of like the uncle to the team. Would he still be the surrogate nephew? Or would everybody he had come to think of as his family ostracize him? He couldn't blame them if they did. He wanted to ostracize himself for being so afraid to tell when it could have made a difference.

He really didn't want to face any of them anymore tonight. So he remained sitting quietly in the shadows. But he wasn't hidden as well as he thought he was.

Across the parking lot hidden in shadows also, was their prime suspect. Perched in a tree like a panther ready to strike, Alison watched Nick with night vision binoculars. Grinning like a Cheshire cat. "_You are even more divine than I imagined you would be my Nicky."_ She said to herself. "_Soon, very soon we will be together as we should have been since that night." _ Alison stealthily climbed down from her perch. She walked two blocks to where she had parked her rental car and drove back to the address she had given to her employer. As she approached the property she pushed the button on the garage door opener on the visor. A hole opened up and she drove down the ramp to her "house".


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! I will stop for now with the un-betad chapters until I get some feed back.Chapter 6

Greg found Nick sitting quietly in the shadows. As he approached Greg cleared his throat. Nick waved him over without looking up. Greg joined him, sighing heavily as he sat down.

Nick looked sideways as Greg afraid to speak. _Hear it comes_ Nick thought. _The "you repulse me and I could never be your friend again speech._

"I really don't know what to say Nick." Greg started. "I'm a little shocked, and a little in awe." Nick turned to face Greg; sure he was imagining the words. "I don't know how you could work some of these cases after that." Greg really didn't know what else to say. He wanted to be there for Nick. But he didn't think prying would be the best way to help. And he wasn't sure he could be strong for Nick if he knew the facts.

Nick sat speechless for a minute or two staring at Greg in disbelief. "I guess I do it because of what happened. I couldn't stop her from hurting me. But I wanted keep others from getting hurt." Nick rose and began pacing. After a few minutes he stopped suddenly and turned to Greg. "But I messed up did I?" He asked just above a whisper.

Greg looked at Nick puzzled. "I don't understand Nick, what did you mess up?" Greg wasn't following Nick's train of thought.

"I didn't keep others from getting hurt." Nick began pacing again as he continued his rant. "My silence was the cause of Nicky St. James killing himself. How many others have there been Greg? How many other boys spent their lives suffering at her hands. Just because I was to weak and stupid to speak up!"

Nicks voice has risen to nearly shouting. Greg stood and put his hand on Nick's shoulder effectively stopping Nick's outburst. "Nick, why don't we take this up again later." Greg nodded towards the parking lot where several people were watching them as they walked into the building. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not draw a crowd." Greg gave Nick one of his patented grins.

"Sorry G. Didn't mean to go all Oprah on ya." Nick chuckled nervously. "What say we get back at it for now." Nick's cell phone chose that moment to start ringing. He looked at the caller ID and motioned for Greg to follow as he took the call.

"Jack, what'd ya find man." Nicks face twisted up with confusion. "Bachelors degree huh. You're sure. Yeah, Texas A & M, engineering. Got it. But I don't understand it. What? No, no problem. Just a connection to a case I'm on here in Vegas. Yeah, you take care too. Come out for a visit sometime, I know a place you can loose a couple of hundred bucks! Talk to ya later Jack, and thanks." Nick hung up as he and Greg walked into Catherine's office.

"I just talked to my buddy Jack in Dallas. It seems that… _ she _has a Bachelors degree in mechanical engineering. The… " Nick closed his eyes to regain his composure. "She has a near genius IQ. Finished top in her class _and_ finished a year early."

"Well, Nick, even a genius doesn't know everything." Catherine really didn't know what else to say to ease the guilt Nick was feeling.

_"Yeah, well she knows how to get little boys to keep secrets." _Nick flinches at his own dark thoughts. "Brass, any luck tracking an actual address for her. A car, anything?"

"Yeah, the address she gave the St. James is the same address on her drivers license. She's "lived" there for two years according to their records. I didn't find any vehicle registered in her name though. So I tried my luck, and got a rental vehicle make. Appears there are still rental companies that will rent fir cash. No charge card required." Brass reads off his note pad.

"Two years? She's been in Vegas for two years? What the hell's she been doing?" Nick looks at them like a caged animal, eyes darting back and forth between them. "Wait, she's been watching me. She's been biding her time, waiting to strike, waiting to get to me again!" Nick races from the room heading to the locker room.

After a few very uncomfortable moments of silence Brass asks "So, who's gonna go talk to him?"

"Nobody." Mandy looks around at the others. "Give him an hour or so. He needs some time to let this all sink in a little bit. Then I'll try." They all nod in agreement.

"Ok, Greg, look into what all she studied while in college. I want to know every project she was involved in, whom she worked with, where she worked, any committee she was ever on, everything. Have Archie help you, but don't give away too much. Brass, why don't you do a broader criminal history search. Mandy, check and see if Doc Robins sent anything to the lab. I'm going to go see what the autopsy turned up." They all left the office to go about their assignments.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI*NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK

Alison sat on her sage green loveseat looking through her special photo album. With each picture of Nick she stroked his face tenderly. She re-reads the newspaper articles from when Nigel Crane stalked him, from when he was rescued from his makeshift grave and from Warick's funeral.

"My Nicky, you should have been with me. None of these bad things would have happened to you if you had just come with me that night. I would have kept you safe." Alison sighs as she closed the album. Smoothing over the cover with her hands.

Alison rose, placing the album back in the bookcase before going to her desk to turn on the monitor. She turns the monitor so she can see it from the kitchen as she makes herself a light supper. Returning to her desk she sees Nick walking through his front door.

"Welcome home darling. Did you have a rough shift? I wish I could come and brush all your troubles away. Soon, my love. Everything is coming together and soon we will be together again." Alison switches to another camera and watches Nick undress and step into the shower. She smiled dreamily as she takes her dishes to the sink. Thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! Ok I am adding another chapter today. I have the story finished. I could use some feed back on whether to post them all or feed them to you in small bites.Chapter 7

Nick stepped into his house and quickly closed and locked the door. Kicking his shoes off at the door. He felt a little guilty about leaving work without telling anybody. But he needed some time to regroup before he looked any deeper into this case.

Nick walked into the bathroom and slid his shirt over his head, then pulled his jeans and boxer briefs off simultaneously. Reaching into the shower he turned it on to full hot, only lowering the temperature after he burned his hand checking it. Stepping into the hot stream, Nick moaned, as the tension seemed to melt away with the water. After half an hour Nick could barley stay awake. He lumbers out of the shower making only a minimal attempt at drying off.

Nick walks into his bedroom and pulls a clean pair of underwear before crawling under the blankets. Falling asleep almost instantly. His cell phone forgotten in his jeans across the hall.

"_Please, stop! You're hurtin' me! I don't like this game, I want my Mom!" Nick makes a futile attempt to push his attacker off. But she is stronger and her hands seem to be everywhere at once. She squeezes, caresses and pinches him in places he knows she shouldn't touch. The she flips him over effortlessly. Nick didn't think he could be any more afraid, but he was wrong. He feels something hard penetrate his rear. He screams in pain and tries harder to get away. Then he feels it enter him further as his screams become ear piercing._

Nick wakes himself with his own screams. Sweat pouring over him from head to toe. He jumps out of bed and frantically searches the room for his attacker. Finally, still panting in fear, Nick crouches in the corner with the comforter he has ripped unceremoniously from his bed.

"Nick? Nick, are you here?" Nick cracks one eye open, not entirely sure of where he is. But the voice sounds familiar. For a moment his blood runs cold. _"She found me!"_

"Nick, it's Mandy. I was worried and came by to check on…" Mandy stops abruptly in the doorway to Nick's bedroom. Shock written all over her face. Nick's room is trashed. At first she doesn't see him and thinks that Alison Jericho must have taken him.

"Mandy?" Nick barley chokes out. Mandy starts, then scans the room and sees a very vulnerable Nick looking at her from the corner.

"Are you alright?" Mandy steps forward, squatting in front of Nick.

"Nightmare." Nick simply states.

"Well that would explain the mess." Mandy smiles sweetly at him. "Can I help you up?" Mandy stands and offers Nick her hand.

Nick stares at her blankly for a moment. "Ok. But I don't remember if I have any clothes on."

"Hmmm…. This could be interesting then couldn't it?" Mandy winks at Nick.

"I better check." Nick blushes before he looks under the blanket. "Could you get me a pair of sweats out of the top drawer please?" Nick motions to his dresser.

"Sure, any particular ones?" Mandy asks as she sees the entire drawer is full of sweats.

" At this point I don't really care." Nick groans.

Mandy starts to reach for the Texas A & M sweats but thinks better of it. Choosing a pair of plain dark blue ones instead. She gives Nick the sweats and turns her back out of courtesy while he puts them on.

"Ok. I could use that hand now." Nick utters with a grunt.

Mandy helps Nick up and they both hear an audible pop as his back protests the change in position.

"Let's take this to the kitchen, I need coffee." Mandy suggests.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll be there in a minute." Nick walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He splashes cold water on his face to help drive away the last remnants of his nightmare.

Mandy makes her way to the kitchen and has the coffee brewing when Nick walks in. Silently Mandy sets two coffee cups on the table, then gets the sugar and creamer out.

"I suppose you want me to spill now?" Nick asks looking at Mandy sideways.

"Only when you're ready to. I have all day." Mandy pours them both a cup of coffee and takes a seat across from Nick.

Nick absently stirs sugar and creamer into his coffee. Trying to shake off the remaining shadows of his nightmare.

When he finally takes a sip of coffee it's cold. Mandy takes the cup and pours it into the sink getting him a fresh cup.

"Might want to try this one while it's still hot. You're already three cups behind me." Mandy places her hand on Nicks after setting the cup in front of him.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out." Nick starts again with the sugar and creamer.

"No problem. Like I said, I've got all day." Mandy reminds him with a reassuring smile.

"I know I need to talk about it. But I feel like it's just to late to do any good. And all I'll accomplish at this point would be to drive my friends away." Nick sighs heavily.

"Nick, look at me." Nick looks up at Mandy. "Nobody is going to leave you Nick. And it's not to late. What you know can help us catch her. It can help us stop her. The only question is, will it be to late for you." Mandy takes both of Nick's hands into her own. "Nick, you have to let us help you through this. Nobody _wants_ to make you relive this. But it's here now, and it's the only way to make it better."

Nick sees the unshed tears in Mandy's eyes and feels even more guilty. "This is hurting everybody!" Nick pulls his hands away from Mandy. "She didn't hurt just me. She hurt Nicky; she's hurting my _friends_. My family…" Nick's voice catches in his throat. "I should have stopped her then." Nick falls silent.

Mandy realizes the only way to get Nick to talk about this and start healing is to make him see the truth. So she silently prays he will understand in the end and forgive her for what she is about to do.

"You're right. You should have told. You were selfish by not telling and you deserve whatever you're going through!" Mandy feels like throwing up when she sees the devastated look on Nicks face.

Authors thanks: This is very overdue, but I think I was in denial that I really had reviews! LOL FuTuR3 4NsChIk: You were my first! Thanks for the review. You gave me courage to continue. KASEY64: You got your wish she has made an appearance of sorts. And thank you for the boost with your last review! ;)NickyFan: I have now fed you as you fed me! Thank you!SuzSeb: Hope you're still enjoying the story.JennaTN: I agree poor Nicky!kr3ativ23: Sorry for the long delay, I promise faster updates!KravenV: Your wish is my command. You have more now, and more yet very soon.But a Chance: Hopefully you are still on the edge of that seat and haven't fallen off waiting!CrazyInLoveWithStabler: Glad you are enjoying the story and updates will come faster. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. Ok, it looks like my readers like the few chapters at a time thing. So I will give you 3 more chapters today. Then there are only 3 chapters left after that. I will be busy for a couple of days so I still get to leave you hanging on to the edge of your seats!Chapter 8

"What did you say? You have no idea what she did to me!" Nick screams at Mandy.

"Yeah, well why don't you tell me what the mean lady did to poor little weak Nick then, come on, tell me your sob story!" Mandy yells back at him, dying a little inside with every harsh word that is flowing out of her mouth.

"She held me down! She fondled me! She raped me and then she sodomized me! I tried to push her off! I did! But she was bigger and stronger than me! I begged her to stop! I tried to hit her! But she had my arms pinned down! I couldn't do anything! She said she'd kill my family if I told! What was I suppose to do? What was I suppose to do Mandy? I couldn't let her hurt my family!" Nick had been screaming and pacing the kitchen during his tirade. When he finally got it all out he sank to the floor. All of his energy spent.

Mandy knelt beside him and rocked him as he sobbed. "I'm sorry Nick. I'm so, so sorry. I'm here for you. I've got you. Let it out honey. Let it all out." Mandy sobbed along with him. Hating herself for putting him through this. But all the while knowing it had to be done.

A few hours later Nick woke groggily in Mandy's arms. Still sprawled out on the kitchen floor. It took him several minutes to remember what had happened. He bristled when he remembered what Mandy had said.

The subtle movement woke Mandy. "Hi Cowboy. Feeling any better?" She asked him quietly.

Nick remained stared at her in disbelief. "Nick, please know, I didn't mean any of those terrible things I said." Mandy begged.

Nick looked up at Mandy finally. A hurt look on his face.

"Nick, the only way to get you to let it out was to get that Texas blood of yours boiling. I couldn't think of any other way. I am sorry for saying those things. But…"

Nick placed his hand on Mandy's mouth to silence her. "You can stop apologizing now. I understand, and I'm not mad at you. Just a little surprised. I never thought you could have a mean streak." Nick smiled weakly at her.

Mandy swatted his hand away playfully. "It was done out of friendship so it doesn't count."

Mandy and Nick helped each other up off of the floor. Nick started a fresh pot of coffee while Mandy emptied their cups into the sink again.

"I think I need to find better places to sleep. My back is killing me." Nick moaned as he stretched his back out while waiting for the coffee.

"Well, we still have a few hours to kill before shift starts. Why don't you try your bed?" Mandy suggested.

"That's where I started out. Didn't work out to well now did it?" Nick complained.

"Well, that was before you had me here. I have been told I have good energy and can keep bad dreams away." Mandy shrugged.

"And how do you do that?" Nick queried.

"Well, if you can be a gentleman. I cuddle with you. Can you be a gentleman?" Mandy inquired.

"To tired and sore to be anything but Mandy Dandy." Nick yawned.

"Ok dude, but you better behave. I don't fish off the company pier, and if I've heard correctly, neither do you." Mandy stood and took Nicks hand.

Nick followed her sleepily into the bedroom and once again was asleep almost instantly.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

Alison was watching her monitor again. How sweet, she thought. He has a little friend staying with him. _Well she better not get any ideas. He's mine and I don't share."_

Alison went to the locked door off of her bedroom. Looking over the contraption taking up most of the space. She checked the cabinet on the far wall to make sure she had all of the same "toys" to play with Nick when he came home to her. She was satisfied that she would be able to bring him home by weeks end. Maybe sooner. She just needed to get him alone. But if not, that could work out just as well.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NIC**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK

Nick and Mandy woke to the alarm three hours later. Nick was happy to let Mandy know that she had indeed kept the nightmares at bay.

"What, you thought I would lie about something like that?" Mandy asked in mock surprise.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. So to make it up to you I'll let you have the shower first. I think I have some girly soap and shampoo left over from when one of my sisters visited last year. It's in the linen closet I think."

"How chivalrous of you! Will you open my car door for me too?" Mandy teased, seeing the familiar glint in Nicks eye.

"Don't push it dudet!" Nick threw a pillow at her as she took off for the bathroom.

From the bathroom Nick heard Mandy call his name. He went to the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, but, dude your pants are vibrating." Mandy giggled.

"Oh, yeah. Must be my cell. Can you pass them out to me?" And like magic Mandy's hand, jeans in tow, reached out through the door. "Thanks."

Nick fished his phone out and answered without checking the caller ID. "Stokes."

"Hello Nicky. I hope you enjoyed your little sleepover with Mandy. We will be together soon my love." The voice dripped like honey.

"How did you get this number? Answer me damn it! How did you get this number?" Nick yelled at the phone.

"I am a smart girl Nicky. Remember, I kept you quiet for thirty years." With a viscous laugh she hung up.

Nick stood in the hallway staring at his phone. And he was still standing in the hallway staring at it when Mandy opened the bathroom door fifteen minutes later. "Nick, my God, what's wrong?" Frightened by his pale features Mandy shook him slightly.

Nick blinked a couple of times then looked at Mandy. "She has my number. And now I know she's watching me." He responded flatly. "And she knows you're here."

It was Mandy who blanched now.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

"I'm telling you Cath, she's watching me! She called my cell; she knew that Mandy was there. In fact I'm a little concerned that she know who my friends are. She must have been watching all night." Nick was emphatically filling Catherine in on his morning.

"Well, that pretty much settles it then. I want you with Brass or Greg at all times." Catherine put a hand in the air to halt Nick's protest. "I know you don't want to Nick. But I refuse to lose you. I am very bad at eulogies."

Catherine couldn't have gotten her point across better if she had slapped him. Warrick's face flashed suddenly into Nicks mind causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I can't do that again." Catherine gave Nick a hug before reaching for her phone to let Brass and Greg know what had happened.

Nick mimed to Catherine that he was going for coffee. She nodded and waved him out. Nick headed for the locker room instead though. He was actually pretty stressed out by the thought of being stalked again. "Damn it!" Nick punched his locker and immediately regretted it as pain flared through his hand. He shook it out trying to make the pain go away with little success. He sat down hard leaving out a heavy sigh.

"I take it the locker pissed you off again." Mandy quipped, leaning on the threshold.

Nick jumped, nearly falling off the bench. "Don't do that Mandy!" Nick stood up and started out of the room.

Mandy took a hold of his arm as he passed. "I didn't realize I had snuck up on you Nick. I'm sorry." She looked at him, concerned.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hollered at ya like that. It's just… I need to end this Mandy. And I don't have a clue where to start." Nick sat back down running his hands over his hair.

"Yes you do Nick." Nick looked at her puzzled. "You have to put what happened to you into context with what we have now." Nick placed her hands on both of Nick's shoulders and gave a friendly squeeze.

"I would have to tell what happened. I… I don't think I can do that." Nick whispered tears in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! I was also able to write it in a fashion that kept it in the same rating!Chapter 9

"There you are! Nick you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were going for coffee!" Catherine practically yelled with one hand to her chest.

"Sorry Cath, I needed to decompress a little." Nick answered apologetically. "I should have told you."

"It's ok Nick, this whole case just has me tied up in knots, and I know it's even harder for you. Mandy, could you excuse us for a minute, please?"

"Sure, I have some things cooking in the lab anyway. I'll catch up with you guys later." Mandy gave Nick a pat on the shoulder before she left.

"Nick, I really don't know where to go with this. We need more information on this woman so we can get an idea of what she might be capable of." Catherine sat down next to him. "I can only think of one way to do that." She looked at Nick hopefully.

Nick groaned. "I know, that's what we were just talking about. But I have to do this my way. Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to at all."

"What would your way be?" Greg asked as he appeared in the doorway of the locker room.

"Hi Greg, the more the merrier I guess." Nick motioned Greg into the room. Greg obliged and closed the door behind him.

"I need to be alone. I can record it so you all can listen to it after." Catherine and Greg both tried to protest. "No! I can't watch your reactions. I'm barley dealing with Mandy's reaction to the little bit I told her. You can sit out in the next room, but I have to be alone. No compromise." Nick stated firmly, determined not to fold. Nick looked between the two waiting for their response.

"Well Brass isn't going to like this one bit." Was all Greg could say. "And I hate it that you're going to be alone while you have to relive this shit."

"Well neither do I. But I guess we don't have a choice do we Nick." Was Catherine's defeated response.

"Only choice is mine." Nick confirmed.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

"Who's brilliant idea was this?" Brass was ranting when he heard the idea. They had all met at Nick's house.

"Mine, and you aren't gonna talk me out of it, so don't even try Jim." Nick stared firmly at Brass.

"Aw, hell kid." Brass wouldn't argue with him. None of them could possibly know how hard telling something like this must be. "I'll be right outside the door. You just yell if you need me."

"I'm only asking for the next room guys. That's all. I can't bear to see all of you while I tell about it all." At seeing the perplexed look on Mandy's face Nick made a slight confession. "There's more than what I told you Mandy."

"What?" Mandy was shocked, how could there be more. "But all those things, there was more. Oh, God Nick." Mandy nearly started crying.

"See what I mean. Really, just do what I ask, please. I can't express how important it is to me that none of you have to see it. It's bad enough you'll have to hear it later." Nick looked pleadingly at each of them.

"I hate this too. But I respect Nick enough to honor his wishes." Greg stated as he stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"Here, keep this with you. Use it if anything, and I mean anything happens." Brass handed him a two-way radio on his way to the door.

"Brass, I'll just be down the hall." Nick tried to hand it back.

"I don't care if it's 10 feet away and I have a direct view of you." Brass affirmed, refusing to take the radio back.

Catherine and Mandy each gave Nick a hug before they joined Greg in the kitchen.

"Well, Nick, here you are alone to relive your nightmare." Nick mused to himself as he closed his bedroom door. He fiddled with the tape recorder for a few minutes. Stopping when he had a momentary flashback to Walter Gordon's voice. Nick shook the memory from his head and turned on the recorder. _One nightmare at a time Stokes._ He reminded himself.

Nick sat on his bed and cleared his throat, then he started to speak. "Well, I guess I have to start talking before I can finish talking right?" Nick gave a nervous laugh. "You all have the basics. My age at the time and the perp's name. So I guess I should start with the details." Nicks voice became monotone as he began reliving the night his childhood was stolen from him. He told of the places she touched, the things she did. The items she used for each assault. He recounted each assault, as there were many. He had tucked away, deep in his mind, that the babysitter watched him for the weekend. Not the few hours he had convinced his adult mind to accept. And he referred to himself as the victim through the entire tape.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

After two hours Brass was done with waiting. "Nick." Brass quietly called into the radio. "Nick, it's Brass. I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer. I just want to come and make sure you're okay." Brass got out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Nick, open up it's just me." Brass beckoned as he knocked on the door. "Nick?" Brass listened. The bedroom was silent. Brass tried the door and found it unlocked. "Nick, where are you?" Brass slowly looked around the room. "Catherine, you guys better get in here." Brass spoke solemnly.

The trio came running into the room, each fearing Nick had some kind of breakdown. What they found instead was Brass standing by the bed staring at a picture on the nightstand. Three sets of eyes followed his line of sight. Three terrified CSI's gasped.

There on the nightstand was a Polaroid picture of an unconscious Nick, being held up haphazard by a brown haired woman with green eyes and a birthmark.

"That bitch." Catherine and Mandy stated in unison.

"The tape!" Greg ran around the bed looking for the tape recorder. He found it under the edge of the bed. "Should we listen to it?" Greg pondered. Recalling how upset Nick had been when the recording he made while buried was discovered and Grissom kept the information from Nick.

"This is different Greg." Catherine gently took the recorder form him. "He expected us to find this and listen to it."

Catherine pressed play, and they listened to Nick speak about a "male victim, nine years old and what his perpetrator did to him over a forty eight hour span of time". Then there was a short pause. Then Nick's voice told them of the hours of abuse. He itemized each object she assaulted him with and how it was used. He told how "the victim" tried to fight his attacker off. How "the victim" pleaded for the assault to stop. He told of the evil, vile things that were threatened upon "the victim's" family.

The longer they listened, the more they heard the emotions returning to Nick's voice. About an hour and a half into the tape they heard Nick finally break down into incoherent sobs. In the midst of his grief Nick was interrupted by a female voice.

"So you do remember me my love. I knew you would." She gloated.

"No, this can't be happen..." Nick voice began to slur.

"Quiet my pet, soon we will be home. Then we can catch up. Let me take this parting shot for your friends outside before we go." The sound of the camera could be heard. That was where the tape stopped.

"Dammit!" Brass bellowed as he smashed the radio against the wall.

"How did she get in? We were right here!" Catherine was barely keeping it together as she tore through the house trying to find any clue as to where she took him.

"STOP!" Greg yelled at them. "Catherine, the recorder, she must have turned it off. It could have prints. Along with the picture and any door she might have used."

Catherine looked in her hand and realized she was still holding the recorder. "Damn it! He's right. Everybody out! Get the kit out of my Denali and everybody glove up. Brass, APB now! I'm calling Ecklie. And that son-of-a-bitch better give us anything we need to get Nick back. What are you waiting for? Move people, we have a hot scene here!" Catherine stepped outside to call Ecklie, secretly thankful that Greg was able to keep his head in the game when she hadn't. She made a mental note to bring that up in his next review.

"Conrad, I don't care if you write me up, fire me or burn me at the stake. But it's going to have to wait. I need every available resource I can get my hands on. The suspect in our case has Nick. I know what she's capable of. We don't have much time, Nick's already been hurt by this monster more than you know." Catherine wasn't going to let Ecklie and his almighty dollar get in the way of getting Nick back. But she wasn't going to give him the gruesome details either.

"Name it and it's yours Catherine." Was all Ecklie could say. He knew there had been more to this case than what the Graveyard shift supervisor was giving him. But if he had learned nothing else from Warick's death it was that they were a family. And they too care of there own.

"Thank you Conrad." Catherine was both surprised and relieved by his reaction. "You can start by having Archie pull up every traffic camera within a ten square mile radius of Nicks address. We don't have a vehicle description, but we have a picture of her. Tell Archie I'll e-mail it to him. And we have some evidence coming in that will need run for prints and DNA."

"I'll clear every lab you need of cases and have them standing by. And Catherine?" Ecklie stalled. "Bring Nick back."

"I plan to. I'll talk to you soon." Catherine hung up with a slightly different feeling for her superior. Maybe people can change more than she thought.

"I have everything collected that I think she may have touched. I found this," Mandy held up a syringe. "Under the nightstand. I think she drugged him. I'm going to run it as soon as I get to the rest of this dropped off." Mandy placed the evidence bag with the syringe in the box with the rest of the evidence she had and put it in the Denali with the other boxes before heading to the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse!Chapter 10

_"I spent the last hour in my room awaiting my parents return. She collected her things and left. I cried myself to sleep for weeks after that weekend." Nick began weeping, softly at first. Then the weight of his trauma hit him full force and his sobs became uncontrollable. That's when he heard her. And when he felt the needle jab into his neck._

_ "So you do remember me my love. I knew you would." She gloated._

_ "No, not 'gan…" Nick voice slurred. _

"Quiet my pet, soon we will be home. Then we can catch up. Let me take this parting shot for your friends outside before we go." The sound of the camera could be heard. That was where the tape stopped.

_He was barley aware of Alison turning the tape recorder off. "It's time to come home Nick." Alison's voice sounded slurred to Nick as he lost consciousness._

Nick woke with a ferocious headache. His eyes were having trouble focusing. He groaned and tried to roll over onto his side. But was stopped by some object above him. Nick squinted trying to clear his vision. As his sight grew clearer he thought he was hallucinating. _"No! This can't be happening. Get me out!" _He tried to scream. But his voice hadn't recovered enough yet from the drug. A face suddenly appeared above him.

"Having a bad dream Nicky?" Alison purred. "Here let me help you." Alison opened the lid on the Plexiglas box. "There, that's better. Are you hungry darling? Let me get you a little something light. That little cocktail I gave you can be a little rough on you tummy." Alison stepped out of view for a minute then returned with a bowl of red gelatin mixed with whipped cream. She tried feeding it to Nick but he gagged on it and vomited. "Oh, that's right, 9mm bullet to the head. Like strawberry swirled whipped cream, or something like that. That Mr. Crane, he is clever, if not insane. And what were you thinking playing with that Walter Gordon character? I thought you would have known better than to go off with a stranger after the lessons we had together." Alison just chattered on like they were old friends.

Nick was at her mercy. Nick kept trying but he couldn't speak. Whether it was from the drug or fear he didn't know. All he was sure of was he wanted to kill her and he wanted out of that God forsaken box. At this point he didn't care which order those two events took place. A sudden realization hit Nick like a brick. He could barley move either.

_"What the hell did she do to me this time?" _Nick thought frantically._ "Oh man I hope she didn't take the tape. Please, God let them find the tape at my house." _Tears began seeping from Nick's eyes at this point.

"Oh, don't worry." Alison stated nonchalant, "The effects will wear off in a few hours. Or was it days? I guess I should have paid more attention in chemistry class. But I was always more into the engineering end of science. I kind of thought you would have gone that route Nicky. Why didn't you?" She looked at Nick like she expected an answer. "Well I guess you can tell me later. Meanwhile, before you can try getting frisky, let me make you more comfortable."

_"Don't touch me you freak!" _Nick screamed in his mind. Alison just continued as though he was a willing participant.

Alison hauled him unceremoniously out of the box, to Nick's relief, and placed him on the floor. Nick, not being so relived anymore, as she hand cuffed him to an eyelet on the floor by his hands and shackled his feet in the same manner. Alison turned away from him and walked over to a table, picking something up that Nick couldn't see.

"You still don't look comfortable Nicky. Let me remedy that. Alison was suddenly next to him again brandishing a pair of scissors. "There, that's better." She squealed with pleasure as she stood up. "Now I can see what I've been missing."

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

Catherine, Greg, Mandy and Brass went over every piece of evidence they had again. While Archie scanned every video he could get his hands on for any sign of Nick or Alison. There was nothing new turning up. And they were barely keeping it together as each of them relived what they had heard on the tape. Archie, only hearing the ending to check for any audio clues, had surmised the basics of what had happened. And it made him more determined to find anything helpful in finding Nick.

It had been almost 2 days since Alison took Nick from right under their nises. And they were getting pissed.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

"Wake up sleepy head." Nick slowly woke up in a state of confusion. "There's those beautiful eyes. You had me a little worried when you blacked out. Take a sip." Alison held a bottle of water to Nick's mouth.

Nick refused to take any of the offered water. Instead he tried to move away from her. Suddenly remembering her being on top of him cutting his clothes off with the scissors. Nick felt the cold concrete on his bare back, arms and legs. Somewhat thankful that she had left at least his underwear on. "Get away from me you crazy bitch!" Nick was surprised by his own voice. Though it was weak, at least he could talk again.

"Now, now Nicky. You have to keep your strength up. I don't want you getting dehydrated." Alison offered the water again.

Nick was able to knock the bottle out of her hand. Feeling a little less defenseless, Nick tired futility to get out of the handcuffs and shackles. While Alison just sat back laughing. After several minutes and some painful cuts to his wrists and ankles Nick laid back against the concrete again. "What do you want Alison? Didn't I make it clear enough 30 years ago that I can't stand the sight of you?" Nick hissed at her.

"Oh, what is clear Nicky, is that I just didn't have enough time with you. I plan to make up for that now though. Don't you see Nicky?" She looked at him expectantly. "We're soul mates. We were meant to be together. I have watched you grow and succeed at what you do. I cried for you when you fell out of that window. I prayed that they would find you in time you when you were missing. I mourned for you when Warrick died. And I was very happy when Grissom left, he was holding you back you know?" Alison looked down at Nick, who was staring at her his mouth agape.

"How long?" Nick croaked. "How long have you been stalking me?" Nick asked incredulously. Alison just smiled knowingly. "All this time? You've been stalking me all this time? You have been. Wait, if you've been watching all this time." Alison continued to smile as realization crept into Nicks mind. "You were gonna leave me die down there weren't you? You watched that psycho bury me and you were gonna let me die and rot in that hole!" Nick felt sick. How could he have not known that somebody this demented had been following his every move for all these years? He thought he had been observant. Especially after Nigel Crane. Sure a few times he felt like some one was lurking in the shadows, but it was just a little paranoia wasn't it? Nicks mind was a flurry of activity as thoughts raced in and out of his mind.

Growing tired of watching Nick battle his inner thoughts Alison took a syringe from behind her back and plunged it into Nick's arm. He barley noticed. "Sleep well sweetheart. Sleep well." Was all Nick heard as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Sleep was not peaceful for Nick. He was plagued by the continuous nightmare of his first time with Alison. Nick tossed and turned digging the restraints deeper into his flesh. Scraping elbows and knees trying desperately to escape her clutches. She was all over him. He had no place to run, no place to hide. And no escape from the nightmares in his drug induced slumber.

Several hours later he awoke feeling a cool cloth pressed against his forehead. Expecting to see his mom sitting next to him on his bed helping him break a fever he snuggled towards the pleasantry and opened his eyes. It took Nick a moment to realize his mistake, as the content smile he was wearing slid sorrowfully off his face. "Don't touch me!" Nick once again tried to pull away. The cuts and scrapes he had endured had become infected. And they screamed at him with every movement. But still he had to try. "I said don't touch me!" Nick jerked away one last time when Alison tried to smooth his sweat-slicked hair off his forehead.

"Ok Nicky. I was hoping you would be more receptive by now. I want you to see that you want this as much as I do. So I will just have to let you figure it out on your own. I'll be back later. Sweet dreams Nicky." With that Alison stood and headed for the door.

"Good riddance!" Nick muttered after her.

Alison suddenly spun around. "You ingrate!" She spewed as she rushed up to Nick. "I have watched you and protected you all these years. And this is the thanks I get!" She was screaming as she kicked Nick over and over again. When she finally left Nick was barley conscious. His ribs, stomach, hands and face had taken most of the punishment. His right eye was already starting to swell. His right hand was pounding and he felt his ribs pop with every breath he took. Nick slowly fell back into unconsciousness. Hoping the nightmares would stay away this time. He didn't get his wish.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! And for my patient viewers, here comes the last 3 chapters… Chapter 11

Catherine was now stalking the halls looking for Greg and Archie. She found them in the break room. "You two. AV lab now!" And she stalked back out.

"Wow, what do you think that's all about?" Archie asked as he emptied his coffee into the sink.

"I don't know, but I hope it's a lead." Greg countered as he poured his coffee out as well following Archie to the AV lab.

"Archie, isn't there some kind of infrared satellite technology out there now?" Catherine didn't even wait for the pair to take a seat.

"Well, the technology is there, but I wouldn't have any access to it. Why, what are you thinking Cath?" Archie pondered as he sat down at his panel.

"The only address she's had since she moved to Vegas is an empty lot." Catherine posed.

"Okay, and that helps us how?" Greg asked.

"She also has a bachelors degree in engineering." Catherine looked at the two questioning sets of eyes. "What if the lot isn't empty?"

"Ingenious!" Archie exclaimed as he turned back to his panel and started hitting buttons. "I can check satellite images of the area to see if I can find any unusual activity in that area."

"Wait, you mean, she lives under ground?" Greg asked catching the train of though finally. "Poor Nick." He mumbled.

"I hear ya. Look guys, this is probably going to take a while. You two look beat. Go get some coffee, take a nap, something. I'll get you just as soon as I get anything." Archie shooed the pair out of the lab.

"I could go for some coffee I guess, I'll buy." Catherine took Greg by the arm and they walked to the break room.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

"Guys! I think I found it!" Archie yelled as he ran into the break room. The sight before him would have been quite funny if the underlying reason wasn't so serious. Greg and Catherine were on opposite ends of the couch. Cold coffee cups on the coffee table next to their propped up feet. Mandy had apparently joined them at some point, choosing to sit in a vacant chair instead.

But when Archie came running into the room all three bolted out of their seats, coffee cups flying and three startled sets of eyes fixing on him. "What the hell?" Catherine demanded.

"Sorry guys, but I think I found what we're looking for! Come on!" They darted out of the break room, spilled coffee instantly forgotten.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

Nick woke slower this time. No cool towel on his forehead. Instead he ached all over. He was shivering so hard the chains on his restraints were clanking against the concrete. Nick had a raging fever and he knew he was in trouble if somebody didn't find him soon. He couldn't remember ever being this thirsty. His dry throat caused him to start coughing. Trying desperately to support his battered ribs. It took several minutes for him to get the coughing under control. Spitting out the phlegm he had brought up he saw blood. _"That can't be good for me." _Nick thought to himself. _"Okay Stokes, you have to keep your head in the game. Or she's gonna win, again." _But that was easier said than done. Alison chose that moment to come back.

"Oh good, you're awake." Alison went to Nick and tried to stroke his face.

"No." Nick stated as firmly as he could as he turned his face away from her.

"Hmm, you need more time I see. Well Nicky, just keep in mind. Your friends are not going to find you. There is no rescue this time. You're mine now. You belong to me and me alone. I am smarter than all of them. Remember, the IQ of a genius Nick."

"Fuck off bitch." Nick rasped.

"I want you to accept me on your own Nicky. I need you to want me on your own. I already showed you what beautiful love we could make Nicky. You will come to want me, to need me like I do you."

"I said fuck off bitch! You make me sick!" Nick tried very hard to sound forceful, but his weakened condition betrayed him.

"Stop calling me that!" Alison fumed as she kicked Nick over and over. After several minutes she suddenly stopped. "Look what you made me do again! I didn't want it to be like this Nicky. I just want you to love me like I love you." Alison cooed. But Nick didn't hear any of it. After about the third kick to his fevered, aching body he had passed out.

"Alright, have it your way, for now. I'll be back later. You may be stronger that I anticipated. I'll need to think about this." Alison left again returning to her living room. Where she turned once again to her computer screen to watch Nick sleep.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

"What have you got Archie?" Catherine asked blinking the last of the much-needed sleep from her eyes.

"I found this." Archie clicked a link on his screen. "See the glitch?" He looked at the trio who were squinting at the screen. "Here, I'll play it again, watch this area right here." Archie pointed to a point on the screen and played the short clip again.

"I think I see it. But what is it?" Greg asked.

"Somebody tampered with the images. And that is not an easy task to undertake. The firewalls and detection software that this sight has, it's damn near impossible." Archie informed them. "Somebody looped the image. I would estimate there is about a month of footage of this area eliminated. You're engineering genius seems to be a pretty smart computer geek as well."

"Damn." Mandy was starting to get really pissed at this woman.

"I think we need to go back to that lot." Catherine stated.

"But there isn't anything there to see Cath." Greg reminded her.

"Not with our eyes. But we have other ways of seeing. We need to look _under_ the lot." Catherine turned to Greg.

Understanding lighting up his eyes. "Right! Mandy, come on. I need your help loading some things into the Denali." Greg grabbed Mandy by the hand as they ran from the room.

"Archie, you did it again." Catherine smiled at him with admiration.

"Just bring him home again Cath." And with that Archie turned back to his computer to see if he could find anything else that would help them.

Catherine pulled out her phone pressing Brass' number on the speed dial. "Brass, meet us at the empty lot. We're heading there now." Archie didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Catherine walked out of his lab.

"Okay, Cath, I have teams standing by to see if we can figure out a way in. If we do they're only a couple of minutes away. Let's check this thing out." Brass walked over to where Greg had a ground density meter and Mandy was laying out a grid with string and small spikes. "So, this contraption is suppose to tell us if this is some kind of bunker or something right?" Brass inquired.

"Yeah, it measures how dense the ground is. If it's a bunker it will show a lot denser than the rest of the area. Then all we have to do is figure out how to get into it." Greg instructed.

"Okay, I have all the grids laid out Greg. What do you need me to do now?" Mandy asked brushing dirt off of her hands.

"Pray." Greg mumbled

"Amen to that." Brass added.

Catherine meanwhile was on the phone with Archie. He had called her with information on Alison's spending habits over the past couple of years. "She has spent a bundle on electronics. Computers, sensors, cameras, that place is going to be like a fortress if we ever get in. She also had a two-ton sheet of steel delivered about a month after she got here. And some serious hinge type devices. And an industrial motor. Used primarily for opening and closing very large equipment such as floodgates, canals, and things like that. It works by remote, so there's a chance to override it I guess" Archie paused as he read more.

"The way into the bunker is by bypassing her what, garage door opener?" Catherine surmised.

"That's about it Cath. Wish I could tell you more." Archie conceded.

"Keep looking Archie, let me know if you come up with anything else." Catherine hung up. Walking over to the others Catherine had an idea. "Brass, do you know any burglars?" Catherine asked him with a Cheshire cat smile on her face. Maybe this monster wasn't so smart after all.

"Uh, I can think of a few. Why?" Brass asked confused.

"I think we need one. Alison made herself one really big garage door, with one really big remote controlled opener." Catherine smiled at them.

"That was dumb." Mandy thought out loud. "Even I can crack a garage door opener code." Mandy looked up when she felt three sets of eyes staring at her. "What? It was an experiment in college." Mandy defended. "All you need is… I'll be right back. I have what I need back at the lab. Keep looking for the door." And Mandy sped off to her car.

"I knew there was a bad girl trapped inside her." Greg quipped, wagging his eyebrows.

"Get back to the task at hand Greg." Catherine swatted him on the arm. Some relief coming from the knowledge they were getting close.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

Nick began to stir slightly. Alison didn't delay in rushing in to him. She wanted him to see her each time he woke. She wanted her face to be the last thing he saw before he fell asleep. She wanted to be the only thing he thought of.

Nick was mumbling incoherently as he began to open his eyes. Blinking then looking at her puzzled. "Kris… Kristy?" He questioned. "You died." His mind was jumbled with images of Kristy first making love with him, and then laying on Doc Robins table. "Why are you here?" He mumbled.

"It's me Nicky. It's… Kristy." Alison lied. "I'm gone now. But I came to tell you something Nicky." She whispered in his ear. "You need to be with Alison now. She's the only one who loves you Nicky."

"No. She hurt me Kristy. She wants to kill me." He protested.

"I do not want to kill you. You stupid fool, I love you." Alison yelled at him.

Startled by the outburst, Nick blinked again. Finally seeing whom he was really talking to. "No, no, no, no." Nick groaned. "Go away. I'd rather die here than have you touch me again. You're sick and demented. Just go away, go away and let me die." Nick tried to roll onto his side but found his ribs to sore from the battering to allow it. "Just go away." He ground out between clenched teeth.

This infuriated Alison again. She stood and began screaming despondently kicking at Nick again. She was hysterical by now which caused her aim to be a little off. Nick wasn't fast enough to avoid her foot as it smashed down on the side of his head. Nick saw a blinding white light of pain. Then Alison connected with his ribs again. The blinding pain in Nick's head was keeping him conscious though. He felt the next several kicks and stomps. As Alison's foot smashed down on his already swollen hands, then his left knee. Nick was screaming too by this point, but his desiccated throat was preventing any sound from escaping.

Alison stopped as suddenly as she started. She looked down at Nick writhing on the floor in pain. "Look what you made me do again Nicky." She calmly stated as she walked out straightening her hair as she went.

Alison once again went to her computer. Considering the fact that Nick was not coming around the way she had hoped Alison decided to check her other cameras. Alison cursed loudly as she watched Mandy get out of the car and go to Catherine, Greg and Brass. _I better step this up a few notches_. Alison thought as she returned to Nick.

Nick had heard her curse and for a moment thought his rescue might be close at hand. But when he looked up at the door he saw Alison returning. _"Now what?" _He asked himself. As Alison walked over to a cupboard he had failed to notice previously. Alison looked back at him smiling seductively as she pulled out a small duffle bag.

Nick began shaking when he saw the bag. It was the same bag Alison had brought with her 30 years ago. It was the bag that contained the devices she had used to sodomize and rape him. Nick suddenly felt like he was 9-years-old again. He couldn't fight her off. She was stronger; he couldn't begin to fight her off in this condition. "Please, don't. Please. I'll beg if that's what you want. Please don't do it again." Nick was crying, "I won't let them look for you. Just leave. Please just leave. I can't do it again." Nick pleaded. Alison was oblivious to his pleas as she started taking her "toys" out of the bag. Placing them neatly on the floor in front of Nick.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

"I should be getting close." Mandy announced. Hearing a slight click the four of them turned to see the dirt being disturbed as the ground lifted slowly. They stood in awe as it opened up to a concrete drive that led down about 15 feet, then made a sharp right turn.

"All units move in to my location now! Now!" Brass yelled into his radio as they started down the drive. Catherine, Greg and Brass in the lead, flashlights out and weapons drawn. A few yards in though the make shift garage door closed.

"It's okay, I still have my little friend." Mandy consoled, indicating the code breaker box she still held.

"Good, you stay here and get this open for the others when they get here." Brass ordered.

"Sure thing. I'll follow you guys in when they get here." Mandy turned back to the door and pressed the button that had opened the door to let them in. "Uh, guys. Problem here. She must be using a program to shuffle the signal. This could take a while. Go on, I'll keep trying." Mandy turned her light back to the code box to start all over again trying to open the door.

They reached a closed door. Greg scanned it with his light. Checking the handle he found it unlocked. _Of course! _Greg thought. _She never thought she'd be found._ He turned the knob gently pushing the door open.

Inside they found a living room that could have been right out of Better Homes & Gardens. Every detail meticulously thought out. As they continued further in they found Alison's computer. It still showed the entrance where the officers were still trying to get in.

"She knows we're here." Greg needlessly pointed out. "I wonder if maybe she left?" He pondered.

"I hope not." Brass commented. "Cause I want that bitch to rot in prison. Even if Nick's okay." He looked at Catherine and Greg. "What? I know I'm no the only one thinking that." Brass shrugged.

"Door." Catherine alerted them. Pointing to the far corner.

Brass took point as they reached the door. Turning the knob slowly. Brass paused when he started to open the door. He hoped he was the only one that could hear the pitiful sound he was hearing. "Wait over there, both of you." He ordered Catherine and Greg across the room. They reluctantly obliged him. When he opened the door all he saw at first was her lavish bedroom. Scanning a second time he saw the hidden door on the far wall. He motioned for Catherine and Greg to follow him in. Motioned for them to hold while he went to the hidden door that had been left ajar.

Brass opened the door a little further to see where Nick was and where Alison was. What he saw made his stomach twist. Nick was curled into as much of a ball as he could make begging this woman not to hurt him. Alison was standing over Nick with a large cylindrical device in her hand. As she walked behind him, Nick began screaming. Before Alison could get close enough to use it Brass pulled the trigger.

Alison froze momentarily. Then she fell on top of Nick, dead eyes staring him in the face. Nick began shaking uncontrollably. As Brass rushed over to remove her corpse from Nick, Catherine and Greg came running in. They had heard Nick's screams just before Brass fired.

"Oh my God." Greg stopped dead in his tracks seeing all the perverse devices arranged on the floor in front of them. "I hope she didn't use those." Greg shook himself out of his shocked state and joined Catherine by Nick's side.

"Nick, you safe now. Alison is dead. She can't hurt you. Come on Nick look at me." Catherine pleaded with him. Nick just continued to shake uncontrollably. "Brass, give me your handcuff key. We need to get these off of him." Catherine blindly reached behind her towards Brass.

Brass fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. He had checked for a pulse on Alison but didn't find one. "So much for her rotting in a prison cell." He grumbled to nobody in particular.

"Come on Nick, talk to us. Look at us at least." Greg was pleading now. "Cath, he's burning up with fever." Greg noticed Nick's boxers were filthy but still intact. "I don't think she had the chance to use any of those." Greg motioned with his head towards the detested display.

Catherine finished removing the handcuffs and shackles carefully seeing his decimated wrists and ankles. There were multiple cuts and bruises as well as signs that at least one wrist may be at least dislocated.

When the last of his restraints was removed Nick crept away from them towards the wall curling up into a fetal position. "Go away. Don't touch me. I'd rather lay here and die than have you touch me again." Nick was still talking to Alison. His mind hadn't registered yet that she was dead. He was anticipating her attack when Brass shot her. But the actual shot didn't register in his fevered mind. He was still trapped in his hell and Alison was trying to hurt him again.

Greg took his phone out and pressed the speed dial for Mandy. "Have you got it open yet?" He shouted at her.

"They just started down Greg. I was able to disable the closing mechanism so it will stay open this time. Is Nick…" She couldn't finish her question.

Greg looked at Nick. "He's alive. We need an ambulance though. Can you call one for us?" Greg asked in a shaky voice, regretting having yelled at her.

"I called for one as soon as I heard the gun shot. Who got shot Greg?" Mandy held her breath as she waited for his response.

"Alison is dead. The ambulance is for Nick. He's delirious with fever and who knows what else." Greg hung up at that point and turned back to Nick.

"Nick, look at me buddy." Greg took Nick's face and forced him to look up at him. "Nick, it's me. It's Greg; you're safe now. She can't hurt you. Nick can you see me?" Greg fixed his stare on Nick.

Nick seemed to be looking through him for several moments. Greg kept his diatribe up until Nick finally gave him a small nod. "Alright, that's what I wanted to see. Nick, can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"Ev… ev… every where." Nick whispered. "She's gonna kill me." Nick looked at Greg sadly.

"Nick, Alison is dead. She can't hurt you; she can't kill you. Keep talking to me okay. Just a word every now and then is all I need. Can you do that Nick? Can you keep talking to me? Nick?"

Nick looked past Greg at the utensils laying on the floor. "She… she didn't use 'um this time."

Catherine was the first to hear the officers coming in. She went to the other room and stopped them there. "It's okay guys. You can go back up. If one of you could escort the paramedics when they get here though that would be very helpful." She smiled tiredly at them.

The officers turned and went back the way they came. About 10 minutes later one of them returned with the paramedics as Catherine had requested. Catherine usher the medics into the room where Nick was. He had slipped into unconsciousness again.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! One more after this… can you wait that long?!?! Chapter 12

The ER waiting room was packed with CSI's, lab rats, detectives and beat cops alike. All waiting for word on Nick's condition. Even Ecklie had made an appearance at one point.

An older doctor with salt and pepper hair came out of the triage bay area. "Family for Nicholas Stokes?" He asked before looking up. Seeing a sea of suddenly attentive faces looking back, Dr. Oneida decided to change tactics a little. "Oh, I see Officer Stokes has a very large family!" Catherine, Brass, Greg and Mandy stepped forward.

"It's actually CSI Stokes. But he would prefer it if you called him Nick." Greg corrected the doctor.

"I take it the four of you are the family representatives then?" They nodded in unison. "Ok, why don't we step into my office then." Dr. Oneida escorted them down a side hall.

Closing the door behind him, he waited until everyone had taken a seat before he began. "Mr. Stokes, Nick I mean, is in pretty rough shape. He has a severe infection in both wrists and both ankles. This has put him in a weakened state to begin with. Add to that a broken left wrist, a dislocated left knee, several broken and cracked ribs, a bruised kidney, laceration to the spleen and an orbital fracture and it becomes even more worrisome." Dr. Oneida paused a moment to let the information soak in. "If we can get the fever down and the infection under control before to long, he should make a complete recovery physically. Nick took a hell of a beating. His blood work shows that he was given some kind of drug also. I wish I could tell you what is was, but there was only traces of it left in his system. I can only imagine that from this mystery drug and the restraint injuries that his attacker caused some psychological concerns also. Does anybody here know what happened to him?"

"I can't say that we know for sure. But this isn't the first time this woman attacked him." Catherine started. Seeing the surprised look on the doctors face Catherine continued. "When Nick was 9-years-old he was sexually assaulted by this woman continuously over a 2 day period. Apparently she fixated on him after that. We believe that she has been keeping tabs on him ever since. When we found him…" Catherine choked up. She pictured how terrified Nick was when they found him and couldn't continue.

"When we found him," Greg continued flatly "She had him chained to the floor and it looked like she was about to sexually assault him again. We aren't sure if she had already. She wasn't available at the time. And Nick wasn't in any shape to give details." Greg looked up at the doctor. "She didn't, did she?" Greg asked, his stomach somersaulting while he waited for the answer.

"No, there were no signs of a sexual assault. I took the initiative to check due to his state of undress." Dr. Oneida explained.

"I'll thank the bitch for that when I meet her in hell." Brass muttered.

Catherine had collected herself by this time. "Doctor, when can we see Nick?"

"He's on the way to surgery right now. We need to get the bleeding under control in his spleen. We'll abrade his other wounds while he's under anesthesia so bandaging them will be as painless as possible. Once he's out of recovery you can see him one at a time for a few minutes each. Oh, and that would be the 4 of you only for now. It's going to be a few days at least before he's strong enough for any more." The doctor rose and shook each of their hands in turn.

"Dr. Oneida, there is one other person that was vital in finding him. Could we possibly include him on the short list?" Catherine asked. Knowing that Archie would want to see Nick for himself.

"I suppose, but no more." Dr. Oneida opened the door for them.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

The six hours it took for the surgery and Nick to get settled into his recovery room was excruciating. Archie had arrived only 20 minutes after Catherine had called him. But finally they were able to see Nick.

They let Archie go first since there was a lot of video evidence to go over from Alison's lair. He sat down hesitantly in the chair next to Nick's bed. Archie felt intimidated by all the equipment Nick was hooked up to. The ventilator clicks and whooshes sounded deafeningly loud in the quiet room. The heart monitor and the automatic blood pressure cuff chimed in too.

Archie reached out and took Nicks right hand. It felt cold to the touch. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner Nick. I wish… I wish. Aw hell, I wish this hadn't happened at all man." Archie stood and left the room quickly. Giving a brief nod to the others as he left.

"Catherine, why don't you go next?" Greg suggested.

Catherine smiled thankfully as she walked into Nick's room. All the equipment overwhelmed her also. She chose to stand by Nick's bedside. Looking him over like an over protective mother hen. She took in his broken appearance. The right side of his face was black and swollen where Alison had stomped on him during her outburst. The blankets were pulled down to allow the nurses access to the bandage on Nick's abdomen. She could see the shoe tread bruises all over his rib cage. His left leg elevated to relieve pressure on his knee. His left wrist was in a soft cast to allow wound care to be done on his lacerations.

"Oh Nick. I wish we had never let you be alone. I didn't like the idea from the start. Mothers' intuition I suppose. Now all we can do is wait. You need to keep fighting. She can't hurt you now so the fight will be a little easier. You just have to fight off the infection. We'll be here to help you with the rest." Catherine bent and kissed Nick's forehead above his left eye. "I'll see you soon cowboy."

Catherine walked out swiping at an errant tear. "Okay, who's next?" She asked with a sigh.

Brass nodded to Greg. Greg hesitated for a minute before he went in. At the sight of Nick, Greg choked back a sob. "Oh man Nick." Greg shook off the flashback to when he was beaten. He could deal with the demons from his past another time. He needed to be focused now so he could help Nick. "Hey Nick." Greg croaked. He cleared his throat before he continued. "Everybody is waiting for you to get a little better so they can see you. Your doctor will only let a few of us visit you for the time being. So you need to get better fast. If you don't you'll force me to bring in my CD player and make you suffer through my music." Greg chuckled to himself as he remembered the last time he had tried to get Nick to listen to his music in the Denali. Nick threatened to break Greg's boom box if he even tried. "I better get going for now. Let you get your rest like the doctor wants. I'll be by later to see you." Greg started to pat Nick on the shoulder but couldn't. He left the room frustrated that he couldn't do more.

"Well, looks like I'm up to bat." Brass surmised as Greg brushed past them. Catherine gave Brass an encouraging pat on the back before he went in. Brass graced her with one of his rare smiles. Then he walked into Nick's room. He looked around at all the equipment with a heavy sigh. "Nick, what are we gonna do with you son?" Brass sat down on the edge of Nick's bed. "You know, you can wake up anytime now. Alison is dead. I killed her. I saw what she was about to do to you and I just, shot her. Probably gonna catch some flack for that one. But I'd do it again if I had to. That's one monster that can't hurt you ever again Nick." Brass looked over at where Nick was laying and saw two very tired brown eyes looking back at him. "Hey Nick. Welcome back buddy." Brass grinned.

Nick tried to speak but the tube in his throat prevented it. He started reaching clumsily for the tube, not understanding what it was in his sedated state. "Easy, easy Nick. It's just there to help you breath." Brass took Nick's hand and put it back down on the bed. Nick tried to look around but his vision was still too blurry to make much out. Nick creased his eyebrows in question. "Your in the hospital." Nick rolled his eyes at the information. "Better than the alternative." Nick's eyebrows rose to that information. "Alison worked you over pretty good there. But we got you." Nick looked down towards the foot of the bed then back at Brass with panic in his eyes. "No, Nick. We got there before she could, before she could do that to you again. She just managed to beat the living tar out of you. You've got a pretty bad infection and some other stuff going on though. You need to get a lot of rest to fight off the infection. The rest of your injuries will heal with a little time. The other stuff, well. You've got us for that, your family. I'm gonna go for now. But we won't be far. In the mean time you get some sleep. Maybe next time I stop in it won't be a one way conversation." Brass patted him on the shoulder, Nick's eyes already drooping closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I own nothing. But I thank my readers and my reviewers. You are feeding the muse! As the last chapter I want to thank you all again for your support in my endeavor. I hope I finished as well as you expect!Chapter 13

Nick had spent five days in the ICU ward before he was moved to a step down unit. He could finally have visitors for more than a few minutes at a time. He had been able to stay awake for a half hour to an hour at a time. Catherine noticed he was mostly quiet though. Never initiating a conversation. Giving brief answers or just a nod or acknowledgement. She was worried about his emotional state to say the least. But she hadn't had a chance to speak to him alone. Every time she tried she was either shooed out by a nurse or somebody stopped in to visit. Catherine was determined not to let that happen today. She would lock the world out if she had to.

"Hey Nick! It's good to see you awake." Catherine gave him a hug before she sat down. Noting the fact that Nick tensed up at the contact.

Nick just shrugged. "Been tired."

"Yeah, well do you feel up to a real conversation today?" Catherine prodded.

Again Nick shrugged.

"I'm worried about you Nick."

"I'm okay."

"Will you just stop it already? Please." Catherine snapped.

Nick's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That! Right there. Will you please, just talk Nick?" Catherine pleaded.

"Nothin' to say." Again he shrugged.

"Nick, how can you have nothing to say? You were nearly beaten to death. She was going to… to do worse than that to you. How can you have nothing to say about it?" Catherine was getting irritated now.

"That. Right there. You can't even say what she was gonna' do to me. So why talk about it if y'all can't bear to hear it." Nick consciously kept himself from shrugging.

"Nick, we can't bear to hear about it because it caused you pain. But we will listen because you also deserve to be heard Nick." Catherine countered. She couldn't deny the truth in his words though.

"Did you hear me on the tape I made… in the box?" Nick questioned.

Catherine froze. Has he really thought that that tape would be circulated around the lab? She wondered. "No Nick. I never heard the tape. I did hear the tape you made about what happed to you at the hands of Alison Jericho though." Catherine noticed the slightest flinch out of Nick at hearing her name.

"Why not?" Nick questioned.

"Why would I have Nick?" Catherine was mentally reeling at the change in direction.

"Cath, how do you think I get past the stuff that happens to me?" Nick queried.

"What do you mean?"

"How can somebody who's gone through as much crap as I have, still do this job?" Nick gave her a moment to think about it before he continued. "What's your take on the… more recent tape?"

"I was terrified. I thought that maybe this was one time we wouldn't get you back all the way. I thought that maybe after all this time not dealing with what happened, that she might end up winning after all."

"I was afraid to." Nick quietly confessed.

"Are you still afraid Nick?" Catherine cocked a questioning eyebrow at Nick.

"What'd ya mean?" Nick didn't realize he spoke out loud.

"You said you were afraid. Alison is dead." Catherine saw Nick flinch yet again at her name. "You're still afraid of Alison." Catherine surmised.

"I'm not afraid of her. Remember, she' can't hurt me anymore. I'm done talking for now Cath. I'm tired." Nick went to roll over.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't know what she was capable of when I said that." Catherine recognized her own words being cast back at her. "I thought. No, I assumed, that she had only molested you. I didn't know all the things she did to you. I didn't know she had you for 2 days. Or that she had been stalking you." Catherine was nearly in tears.

"See that Cath? Even dead, she's hurting me by hurting the people I care about. All the things that have happened, they didn't just happen to me. My monsters keep hurting the people around me too. That's why I have to keep them at bay. That's why I can't talk about them." It was Nick's turn to fight back his tears.

Seeing how this was not going as she anticipated, Catherine decided to try a different approach. "Nick, when you were little, what did you do when you had a bad dream?" She implored.

"Uh, I went to my parents room I guess. Why?" Nick was curious as to where she was going with this.

"And what did you parents do?" Catherine pushed forward.

"They let me stay in their room while they… chased the monster away." Nick was beginning to catch on. "Cath it's not the same."

"Why not? Why can't your friends, your Vegas family if you may, chase the monsters away." Catherine hoped she was getting through to him.

"Not the same." Nick turned his head away from her. "These monsters are real." Nick tried to hide the tears flowing down his face. Failing miserably.

"Nick?" Catherine reached out to touch Nick's shoulder when he didn't respond. Causing Nick to gasp and jerk away.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Still a little jumpy I guess. It'll pass. Always does."

"Nick, you have nothing to apologize for. Don't you see? It hurts us that we can't help you. That you're hurting and won't let us help." Catherine tried again to get her point across.

"Why should you guys have to carry my ugly stuff around? Do you know how hard it was to make that damn tape? I never wanted anybody to know the things she did to me. I only did it because I couldn't stand the thought of any more kids being hurt by her. I wish she had just killed me the first time. It would have been a lot less painful than to live with the fact that 13 boys died because of me. That Jane Galloway died because of me. That Haley died because of me. That Warrick died because of me. It hurts Cath, it hurts so much." Nick couldn't control his anguish any longer. He had been keeping the pain inside too long, and he couldn't hold it any longer.

Catherine collected him into her arms and rocked him till he fell asleep. Then she sat and waited for him to wake up. _I only know how painful it is to watch you beat yourself up Nick. _She thought as she waited.

**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**NICK**CSI**

"What time is it?" Nick asked groggily.

Catherine hadn't realized she fell asleep until Nick's voice roused her. She looked at her watch. "About dinner time. They should be bringing you a tray soon. How ya doing?"

"Okay I guess. A little embarrassed though." Nick chuckled nervously.

"Don't be. You needed it. And you deserve to let it out. But there's more to it than that Nick." Catherine leaned closer. "You need to talk to somebody. A professional."

"No! Cath, I can't even talk to you guys. How can I talk to a shrink?" Nick really didn't want to air his feelings to a stranger. The thought terrified him in fact.

"Well Nick, you said you don't want to hurt us. So to do that, you have to stop hurting yourself. To stop hurting yourself, you have to have a release for all the guilt you've been carrying around. So unless you're going to suddenly become selfish, you need to do it for us." Catherine concluded.

"Sometimes I think I talk to much." Nick declared. "I can't regress into being a victim again Cath. I can't do it!"

Before Catherine could comment further the nurse came in with two dinner trays. "The Dr. Oneida told the staff to make sure Mr. Stokes visitors didn't go hungry." She explained with a smile as she pulled the bedside table from the vacant bed over for Catherine to use. "He also said to give you this card." She handed Nick a business card for a Dr. Sharky.

"Who's this?" Nick asked.

"The psychologist he set you up with. You have an appointment a week from today. Dr. Oneida said you'd be home before that though. So he wanted to make sure you got the appointment card." With another sweet smile the nurse left.

Nick turned to Catherine. "You knew about this didn't you?" He asked.

"Honest, not a clue Nick. But I do like the way he thinks." Catherine smiled

" I don't think I can do it." Nick pleaded.

"You don't want to be a victim again." Catherine finished his unspoken thought for him.

Nick just shook his head. Looking wearily at Catherine.

"Do you really think you haven't been a victim all this time?" Catherine inquired.

"No, I've put it behind me." Nick stubbornly replied.

"But have you really gotten past it? Or does it lurk in the dark corners of your mind and poke it's head out at the most inconvenient times?" Catherine knew the answer. But if Nick could admit that his trauma's still affected him, it would be as big of a step as an alcoholic admitting they had a problem.

Nick didn't answer for several minutes. Catherine was starting to worry that he wouldn't. That the opportunity was going to be lost. Catherine noticed movement in the hall out of the corner of her eye.

"I haven't gone a night in the past 20 years without a nightmare." Nick confessed. His voice gravely with emotion. "If it isn't one event it's another. The nightmares are getting more complex." Nick looked at Catherine pleadingly. "I just want to stop being afraid to go to sleep."

Catherine was a little dismayed at the frequency if Nick's nightmares. She realized it only made sense that there would be nightmares. But she never anticipated it would be nightly.

"Then we want the same things Nick. Why don't you give it a try at least, you know, with the therapy?" Catherine took Nick's hand. "We can help you with the nightmares in the mean time." Catherine nodded towards the door.

Greg, Brass, Mandy, Archie and Ray stood in the doorway, nodding in unison to Catherine's statement. Nick's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Hey guys!" Nick motioned them into the room. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Nick timidly admitted.

"Nick, the only one you've been fooling is yourself." Brass informed him. "We've just been patiently waiting for you to ask, that's all."

The next hour was spent talking about anything and everything. Including filling Ray in on the history of Nick Stokes.

At about 9:30 the nurse shooed all of Nick's visitors out and turned off his light. Nick rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly. And Nick dreamed.

The end!

I would lie to thank every one who reviewed my story. I could not have written this without all of you. 


End file.
